Cubchoo
|} Cubchoo (Japanese: クマシュン Kumasyun) is an Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 37. Biology Cubchoo is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon with a light blue head and neck. It has a slightly pointed head with large round ears, shiny, dark, oval eyes, and a darker blue muzzle. Cubchoo has a shiny dark nose, from which a considerable amount of light blue nasal mucus — the source of its attacks — droops. The lower part of its body is white. It has rounded forepaws, digit-less feet with black paw pads, and a small round tail. Cubchoo's nose is constantly running. It inhales the mucus and uses it in its attacks. If it is in bad health, the mucus becomes watery, which weakens its techniques. In the anime Major appearances A group of Cubchoo appeared in The Beartic Mountain Feud!. and found a member of the group injured. Later in the episode, they returned it to its sleuth. A Cubchoo appeared in The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo! under the ownership of . Minor appearances A photo of a Cubchoo appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. A Cubchoo appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. A Cubchoo appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Cubchoo appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!. A 's Cubchoo appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Cubchoo appeared as the partner Pokémon of a Pokémon Performer in Party Dancecapades!. A Trainer's Cubchoo appeared in A League of His Own!. Three Trainers each owned a Cubchoo, which appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga When was trapped in the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel by N and forced to challenge his point of view, she told of how her Pokémon Musical idea was inspired by an event in her past, in which a Cubchoo joined the dancers on stage during a theater performance she saw. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Dragonspiral Tower }} (Hidden Grotto) }} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Nixtorm}} |area=Great Glacier (1F-14F), Glacial Underpass (B1-B9), Redland Reaches (1F-10F), Eastern Savanna (1F-14F), Grove of Whispers (1F-9F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Treat Road (1F-19F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (All Areas), Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (All Areas)}} |area=Area 06: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Smash! Cubchoo|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|15|October 22 to November 29, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Pokémon Smash! Cubchoo}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- pays too much attention to him. }} |- when its Attack is 73 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=614 |name2=Beartic |type1-2=Ice }} Sprites Trivia Origin Cubchoo is based on a cub. The mucus it possesses was probably inspired by the fact that cold weather often results in a runny nose. Name origin Cubchoo is a combination of cub and ah-choo (sound of a sneeze). Kumasyun may be a combination of くま kuma (bear) and くしゅん kushun (onomatopoeia of a sneeze). In other languages and |fr=Polarhume|frmeaning=From and |es=Cubchoo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Petznief|demeaning=From }} and '' |it=Cubchoo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=코고미 Kogomi|komeaning=From , and suffix , or possibly from |zh_cmn=噴嚏熊 / 喷嚏熊 Pēntìxióng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sneezing bear" |ru=Кабчу Kabchu|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Petznief fr:Polarhume it:Cubchoo ja:クマシュン pl:Cubchoo zh:喷嚏熊